A Crescent Dawn
by A Gentle Wish
Summary: <html><head></head>A girl was found lying unconscious inside the ark. No memories of who she is and why was she there. The only choice that she has is to trust the white-haired boy who found her. I don't not own D. Gray Man and the image that I used. Feel free to write reviews.</html>
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The world wasn't coming to an end; in fact it was just starting. Although it was just the start, chaos still erupted and spread to the world itself. With this, _simple_ sins such as lying, backstabbing, etc. turned into mass suffering, war and most especially death. With death, it is expected that some people were never prepared for such a vague thing to happen. This resulted in the desperate taking a drastic measure and that is to bring back the dead to life.

When the great flood was over, a man named Noah, who survived, populated the empty world once more. The problem was that the hatred and memories were present within every person, since the family of Noah had once increased humanity and thus that one human will awaken as a Noah. They are called "Apostles". Apostles have a darkened ash skin, amber or golden eyes, bluish black hair and the Stigmata on their forehead (a cross-like marking). Originally, there were 14 of them, and the one that stood out the most was called the Millennium Earl.

Seven thousand years ago, before the Great flood happened, there was a battle between the Noah and the first users of innocence. Accounts say that it was a great battle that destroyed the world as they know it,thus causing the flood. This period was known as the "Three Days of Darkness". The Earl died in a fight against the wielder of the heart of the innocence. The remaining 13 repopulated and 35 years later he was once again revived. But there was a traitor in the family, the 14thNoah.

People who lost their loved ones tend to think that God is _hateful_ and that they were never given a chance to prepare for the worst. This is when the Millennium Earl sees a chance to steal them away. Because of various emotions lurking in the human souls such as sadness and anger, he offers them the _chance _to bring back the people who they once lost back to their side, and knowing that they are in an unstable state, surely they will accept the offer. Little did they know that the soul inside the lifeless, cold skeleton was their loved one who was now painfully turning into a demon known as an, Akuma. The tortured soul will be trapped inside the skeleton and forced to follow the Earl's orders. Because they need a body he ordersit to take the body of the person who has mourned and accepted the deal, this basically means, killing them. Once the body is lifeless, the skeletal machine shall force its way through the torn body, literally take the form of that persona and wearing their skin. But the soul has no will power against the machine, which is made created by the Earl only to kill humans.

In order to defeat an Akuma, one must posses Innocence. When the war ended, the cube broke and all its parts were scattered across the world, including the heart that was vital, those parts were called Innocence. Innocence is an anti-akuma weapon that is also known as the Crystal of God, it needs an accommodator in order to activate. People who wield it are chosen by the Innocence itself. May it be a parasitic or equipment type, those who accommodate it were known as Exorcists.

* * *

><p>Waking up in an unknown location, I found myself face to face with a boy who, at first, was shocked but then looked at me suspiciously. He had hair as white as snow and spiky which reached down to his chin. His hand, no, his whole left arm crooked. It was as hard as steel, yet his skin was just as warm like a regular person's heat. The fingers were sharp and it had a red cross embarked on it. That wasn't the only thing that captured my attention. I was mainly focused on the scar on his left eye, a mark of an Akuma. Though my senses were hazy, I couldn't have mistaken it for any other mark, I know it too well. He seemed to be saying something to me but I couldn't hear him clearly, my body was numb and my senses were still malfunctioning. I think the deep gash on my abdomen was releasing too much blood, the flow is still strong and the circulation in my body is speeding up. I felt strange, it was like I was regaining my energy back and the wound felt like it was closing up by itself. I couldn't tell what it was but I felt <em>power <em>rushing, circulating into my blood stream. Filling me up.


	2. Chapter 1: Snow

**Chapter 1**

There was light.

I didn't actually know where I am.

The place where I woke up into was an Ark_. Ark? _Of all the names that I could give this place, why did I call it Ark even though it looked like a peaceful town? I see no relation with the surroundings itself. The place is _peaceful_ and _pure. _But the way that the white houses were in lined with each other though uneven in height and the awkward silence, merely makes it suspicious enough for you to become wary of this place. I hate to admit it but, this place, this Ark seemed nostalgic. As if I've been here. Then it struck me, I was alone. This can't be happening. Is this only a dream? No. The things around me are tangible and real. My heart began beating fast. There was someone coming. _Quick I have to hide._

A Noah, specifically the Millennium Earl was walking through the empty pavement. I tried getting the closer look but there was another one, this time it was a young girl who wore a straight white night gown that hugged the round-ball like figure that had a creepy smile on his face, as if they were blood related. Blood related. That's why, she was also a Noah. A _young_ Noah, what a tragic fate she could have been more.

"Road-sama" said the talking umbrella.

_Road._ That's the name of the female Noah. Before I can even process it, another male Noah came. I faintly hear their names, one is _Tykki. _That is not what I need to worry about; it's their conversation where I should start focusing on. _Wait a second, I feel dizzy. My vision is blurring. Why is this happening…?_

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" asked a gentle voice.<p>

Opening my eyes I came face to face with a white-haired boy. He looked young, probably the same age as me or even younger. His face was filled with doubt and concern at the same time. I assume that he thinks of me as a threat to him, well I'll find out. There's nothing wrong with trying. I think.

"Yes. I'm fine. Who are you?" I answered even though I'm not.

"Eh? Are you sure? You don't look good right now. My name is Allen. Allen Walker" he disagreed, what a cheeky brat.

"Really? Well if you say so. Sorry but do you know what this place is?" I deliberately asked him right away.

"This is the Ark. It is a dimension of space. Why are you even in here?" a question for a question, well I'll have to answer it. Ark? This is the place in my dream.

"I'm sorry but I kind of lost my memories… _crap. I really lost them and he's looking at me full of doubt_. I don't really know why am I here, and righ-ugh" my stomach hurts.

"Ah! Are you- you're bleeding! Can you take the pain? We have to stop the flow of blood. Oi! Can you hear me? Wake up..!" I'm bleeding? No way. Is he trying to help me?

* * *

><p>I can't hear you properly… I'm sorry.<p>

"Miss? Are you awake? Hello can you here me?" so noisy. Me? All rig/ht? Oh right, I passed on because I _bleeding. Bleeding?!_

Jolting up from my position, I tried to get up but there was still pain in my stomach specifically my abdomen. My sight is still fuzzy but is starting to clear up; he was still here, beside me. He never left. I wasn't alone all this time… right? Is it okay to think this way?

"Nee Allen? Is it safe to assume that I am not alone? Were you here the whole time? Nee Allen, is it?" _Don't cry. Please don't cry. I don't want him to see me crying._

"Yes. It's a very safe way to assume that miss. By the way do you have a name?" he's so gentle.

"You can call me whatever you want to. Anything is fine with me." I don't _really care_ about it. Liar.

"Hmm… I will call you Amaya Mieko, for you despite the night and the rain falling was a blessing to this world." what a nice _name_...

Allen looked like he was in a hurry. After he named me, immediately he got up and looked around. What is happening to him? _Is something wrong Allen? Tell me… I'm your friend right? Since when? During the time that you named me right? Or was I WRONG? _This time asking him on what's wrong became harder; it wasn't even worth a try. Once again, my mouth never listens.

"Allen, go where you have to. Open one of the doors and you will be in the place you should be. This is an Ark of dimension and space right? Go. You can leave me in here. I-" I was cut off

"What are you saying? Are you telling me to leave you alone? When you are in are in this state, huh Mieko?" _I love that name _"Well to bad it's a no. you're going with me. This place is dangerous and you said you lost your memories right? Well, once this is over we'll go retrieve it. You are already a _friend _of mine. I won't leave you in time of need." you really are a gentle and cheeky brat.

I was found lying on the ground. However the snow never picks the earth where it wants fall on, it's just like you Allen. You never do abandon people even when you have your own problems and you never fail to mesmerize me with every deed you do. I had the choice: to willingly go with you or to be forcefully taken by you. Well here it is:

_I'm going_.

With you, I felt like I as reborn as a new human being to start a new life and to do the things I wanted to do. I'll acknowledge you for that, Allen Walker. Thank you.

For me to start a new life as Amaya Mieko is unimaginable but right now, it's happening.

"Are you ready" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

This is how I first met the snow that fell on me.

Allen Walker.


	3. Chapter 2: Fall

**Chapter 2**

I feel weak. My legs do. I think it was because of going around this town. Everything almost looks the same; probably the architectural design was made by one person. Allen explained the situation to me; we needed to find an exit. But where is the right door? I mean, we've been going to every place where our hunches lead us to. Still no exit found. We tried another door, this time it was made out of an interesting design; this might be the right one, nope. There was only a black and void space inside it, no one knows where it leads to but I'm sure it isn't where we want to go to. Moving on, my vision began to blur once more but this time my voice is caught and I couldn't shout nor speak. Again, my senses are beginning to "malfunction". I tried to look ahead and pretend it was nothing, I was wrong. It was something. Due to this my breathing and pacing was greatly affected by the "malfunction". Was I going to collapse? I think so. All of a sudden, I felt a light feeling of being lifted up in the air. It was so gentle, let me guess, Allen.

"I'm so sorry for being such a burden." embarrassed because of showing my weakness.

"Nah, it's ok. I do lift heavy things all the time, Mieko. You're not a burden." I see…

"Umm… Mieko?" he asked

"Yea? What is it Allen?"

"Never mind. Just rest." I think he was going to try asking me something but held it to himself.

Being carried by Allen, specifically a piggy-back ride was priceless. I only noticed that besides his average height which is only a few inches taller than I am, he had a broad back. It was as if he could carry anything without so much effort, he was well-built too. His white hair was soft and he had a familiar scent which I couldn't describe. _This feeling… how do I call it? Familiar? Nostalgic? More like it was natural for him to look like this, it was like he was made for this_. We stopped. This is it. The right door, that will lead us to the place needed to go to. Allen signaled me with a nod to prepare. He set me down carefully and started opening the wooden door slowly; guess what, the first thing that appeared in front of my eyes was the place, Edo.

That was shocking. Honestly, I was shocked.

* * *

><p>The place was a wreck. There were Akumas all over the place. Not just the ordinary type but a gigantic one. Its head was abnormally big; the sound that it creates was annoying, painful and full of grief of the souls that was captured by a terrible fate. We were headed to this place? Allen was headed to this place? But why would he head to this <em>kind <em>of place? I looked back at Allen, he was full of pity and anger. Staring intently to one direction, just one and that was where the Millennium Earl was. He was floating with an umbrella, holding a ball that was pure black, a Dark Matter and he was unleashing it to the place. The Noahs that were there were the ones that appeared in my dream though, the girl was missing. At one throw, a strong force came. It blew us in and by the time we opened it, Edo was gone.

This can't be happening. Such a force can't exist. Edo was gone. Literally, only an empty smooth land remained. The Earl is really a very strong Noah. _Allen! _Glancing at the boy beside me, his eyes were full of anguish and murderous aura was coming out of him, all directed towards the shiny crystal… what is that? It may be an important thing because the Earl seemed like he was interested in it, so was Allen. There was a voice, a girl's voice saying _everyone_. She was inside the crystal, impossible. The Earl appeared before it and all at once Allen charged right through. Grabbing by a belt I began falling in a height that surely a person wouldn't survive when he lands to the ground.

"Lenalee!" I heard Allen's desperate voice for the first time.

"Allen! Wait for me! Wai-! I'm falling! Allen don't leave me, I won't be able to survive this fall. Allen? Allen!" what am I feeling right now, why isn't my voice coming out?! Despair or desperate for him to save me. I don't know. My right eye suddenly hurts. Allen was I not important at all?

I can't stand the pain! It's killing me. It was oddly familiar yet it hurts so much when I try to remember. Argh! I can't stop screaming, finally! My voice, it came out. At last! I can ask him to save me… but it's too late. He was already fighting and I'm falling, on my own.

This is irritating, why do I always pass out whenever I really shouldn't? Never mind that, I'm still falling. My right eye hurts and my blood is rushing at a high speed. I was falling like a heavy block, lifeless.

* * *

><p>Unknown POV<p>

Mieko was falling in mid-air. The girl looked so lifeless, as if she was going to die. She was screaming a while ago but no one heard her. I wanted to catch her, to save her and bring her back. But I can't. She wasn't a part of me; I had nothing to do with her this time, not anymore. Please for my sake, someone save her. Someone.

End of POV

I was almost near the ground when a white cloth caught me. More like a mask caught me. We headed in front a redhead who had an eye patch on his right eye. I was carried beside a girl who had a boy cut hair who was unconscious. I was thrown roughly on the ground and she was settled gently, _what the hell was that? _Allen looked so concerned about the unconscious girl and the redhead began approaching us.

"A-Allen?! Is… that you? You're alive!" he looked so shocked. Why would he even say _still alive?_

"Yes! Is Lenalee ok? Do you think she is?" Lenalee…

"Yea… she's been like this the past few days." replied the redhead.

"What a relief. Thanks Lavi." Allen gently gave him the girl. Lavi. He was full of bruises… probably because of the fight.

"Nee~ Allen Who is she?" that took me by surprise.

"Ahhh… She's Amaya Mieko. A friend." Allen that wasn't convincing. He, Lavi still looked at me with doubt.

Right then and there a sword was pointed at Allen. It was a guy who had a long beautiful hair. He called Allen a beansprout. That triggered a spark inside him and started to argue. Others tried to stop them but they were threatened to be shaved. What a lively bunch. _Are these the people who were wound you, Allen_?

"And who is this?" the sword started pointing at me. The lady-man looked like he was going to kill me.

" Amaya Mieko. She's Allen's _friend_." Lavi answered.

"Ehh… Are you sure? 'cause if not I will slice you both." he threatened us openly, though Allen is his comrade, _or is he_?

"Yes! And my name's Allen!" he shouted back.

We had a quick intro about ourselves: the bruised red head is Lavi, the lady-man is Kanda, Lenalee was the unconscious girl, Marie was the man who had heightened sense of hearing, Miranda was the German-like woman, and there was also Chao Ji, bookman and a General, General Froi Tiedoll.

Though they introduced themselves, each eye were darted to me as if I was a person carrying a horrible disease, _well I can't really blame them for that; they've been through a lot. _Sensing the heavy atmosphere, Lavi quickly changed the topic about the Akumas that they fought with a while ago. Based on what I heard is that they were combined into one body and their power was a lot stronger than before. What is happening to the world?

The unconscious girl started to wake up and Allen rushed to her side. _Why is he such in a hurry? Who is she? Is she his… no way! _It was irritating watching them have their sweetest moment especially in front of me. My blood began to boil while my chest tightened. _What is this feeling? Jealousy? Impossible, I'm jealous? _While, I was observing my surroundings, these exorcists did not welcome me nicely, _although I don't expect anything from them_. They are highly protective of themselves when it comes to me, no one approached me neither asked if I was ok. Can't they see the blood stain from my shirt or they just didn't care. I knew it. I wasn't welcome. All of a sudden, the girl was sucked by a star shaped hole, Allen and the others tried to catch her but was also sucked. It was too quick and I was unaware that something pulled my leg. It was a hand! Though a shadow, it pulled me to the other star shaped hole at the opposite end. I struggled with my strength yet it was futile.

Trying to call the remaining exorcist's attention, no one heard me. No one paid attention to me. _Help! Someone… no one._ Was this my fate? Is it a punishment of a sin that I have committed? Whatever, I don't care anymore. I'm going to die anyway. Nobody cares. Forever Alone.

I fell again.

But this time…

No one was there to catch me.

There was not a single person out of the eleven was there to save me.


	4. Chapter 3: Spring

**Chapter 3**

Lavi POV

Thank goodness, Allen was there for Lenalee. This made my stomach slightly tighten but what's more interesting about this is the girl that he was with, his _friend_. She was about 16 or 17 years old. Her black hair though short and messy, it was kept away from her face. She was taller than Allen and fresh wounds were engraved on her porcelain skin. She was in a weak state. I wonder if she has long to live? Of course it isn't my part to worry about her but I still feel suspicious.

"Nee~ Allen who is she?" I tried asking, maybe I can get information

"Ahhh… She's Amaya Mieko. A friend." replied Allen, though it wasn't so convincing, just accept it

The girl seemed dumbfounded with Yuu as soon as he pointed the sword to Allen then to her. Well, she'll get used to it, if she lives that long… I hope. When we took shelter in a tunnel, the old man wanted to talk to me. He reminded me of being the successor of the bookman clan and emphasized my responsibilities. I can't do anything about it.

"_Of course you can't. You were th_e _chosen one. Do not make the same mistake." _Deak.

When we got back, Lenalee was talking to Allen while the girl, Amaya Mieko was looking at them with an irritated expression. Is she jealous? Suddenly, Lenalee was sucked in the hole, so I had to catch up to them but it was too late… I'm also getting sucked. On the edge of my eye, Mieko was being pulled in the hole. No one was looking at her, or did they not hear her plead? Her eyes, the dark brown orbits were now obvious because of her tears. Her expression looked so hurt. Why aren't they helping her? She was too shocked; she weakened her grip on the ground and let go. Was she planning to die, will I help her? Hurry up and decide right now! _Do not make the same mistake. _Like I care, extending my hammer to her direction and pulling myself towards her wasn't that much of a plan but why not? Allen and the rest are with Lenalee so they will be fine. Old man was looking so surprised by my not-so-heroic action, which was the last time I made eye contact with him. Then I fell.

End of POV

There were eleven of them… but none tried to save me. No matter where I go, I am unloved and unneeded but then I saw a black object heading towards me, as if it was telling me to grab it and I did. Taken aback, Lavi was on the other end rushing towards me. Why? Why would he do that? It was too late we were getting sucked. I'm sorry Lavi, for pulling you into this mess. He grabbed my hand and held me close to him, _how long was it ever since I felt warmth from a human? _I didn't want to be a burden. Especially since he just saved me in a nick of time… so I tried not passing out. The surroundings brightened and there was a voice. It was not clear but we could hear it. Gradually, it became clearer. There was a man holding a little girl up high though his face was not recognizable, tears were streaming down his face, while the girl was smiling.

"I love you so much. More than I loved this world. Remember that." was he reminding the child or telling her?

"Yep! I also love you so much papa!" the girl replied. She was full of glee.

Awestruck with what I am seeing, I looked towards Lavi. His face was confused with what was happening. He was watching intently with what was being projected. Out of the blue the man looked towards our direction, his eyes were sad and tears were still falling but what made it scary, is that he tried to smile at us. Can he see us?

"Even if you make the world your enemy, I will always be by your side." there was a voice in my head

It hurts. I can see another projection… someone was holding me tight. He was hugging me. I was crying my heart out. Was I pleading him not to leave me? Wait! No not now. Don't pass out please, this are my memories… wait I need to know what happened next. Please.

"ko- Mie..ko! Mieko! Can you hear me? Mieko!" Lavi? Why are you screaming?

"_Traitor… no one will ever trust you nor love you truthfully… he was pushing me away. You are unneeded. Just die." _What?! So I already hurt someone before… am I that unwanted… stop it! You have no right to tell me that! Shut the hell up! Shut up!

Suddenly, his head, his body was ripped and there was an Akuma in front of me. It was laughing menacingly. Arghhhh! I'm scared… someone… wake me up.

My heartbeat slowed down and stabilized, despite the situation. The flow of my blood on my veins was becoming fast. Mind going blank and sight not working… there were only two words in my head.

Innocence Activate.

* * *

><p>Lavi POV<p>

Meiko was weeping. She was in a very uncomfortable state. The screams coming out of her were full of agony and pain. What kind of dream are you having right now? What are you seeing Mieko? No matter how strong was I slap her and how loud is my voice, she still wouldn't budge. Maybe I just need to give her a little time. After several minutes she settled down but when I tried touching her. Her eyes shot open yet I don't she can see and the blood from her arms and abdomen began spurting like a geyser. It was horrifying, yet I couldn't do anything. I watched the sickening sight and I noticed that it began to harden then when I tried to go near it, the sharp _blades _directed its way to me. It had a familiar sensation… was it an innocence? It might be.

"Mieko! Wake up!" dodging all the blades and hitting her all my might, _I hope this is sufficient_

"Lavi?! What happened?" she woke up shocked and with that, she yelped and cried because of the pain caused by the open wounds.

She looked at me as if she was pleading me to do something in this hopeless situation. I'm sorry Mieko; I do not know what to do.

End of POV

* * *

><p>I woke up in an instant when I felt a hard impact on my cheek, only finding Lavi beside me. When I tried standing up, I couldn't. A sudden pain shot through my whole body, it was so massive that I couldn't even move. Blood was everywhere, <em>my blood! <em>I am now afraid. I looked at Lavi, my dark eye met his green orb and it was shown in those jade colored orb was a hopeless situation. It was full of pity. My sight began to dim and then I passed out. Thank goodness, I didn't have to feel the pain for such a time. If I will be able to survive this situation, I would do anything in return.

I do not want to die.

"Yup!" why am I seeing this? What's happening?

" Don't you think the flowers are beautiful?" he asked

"Yup. It is." the kid replied

"Then why are you crying?" he asked

"It is because the next day you are going to leave me. I don't want that." she was crying

"I love you so much. More than I loved this world. Remember that." he cut her off. So this was it.

So this is what happened before the projection that we both saw. The next thing I saw was the wife and the girl in front of a lifeless hard and cold stone, wailing and pouring their eyes out. They didn't deserve this, she didn't neither do he.

I want to know more. I want to live! That man was wearing an Exorcist's jacket, which means he might or might not come back anymore and he didn't. I want to fight. I want to avenge the people who have sacrificed a lot and the people who were hurt also devastated. Now I understand, this is how it feels like to lose someone you didn't want to. It hurts so much. My chest tightened while my insides felt like they've been turned upside down. This how you feel when your promise was broken.

I don't want to see people like that. I don't want children losing their path and their light. So that's why I've made my resolution, inside this fragile body I will use the power that was bestowed upon me. At least what I am made right now. It keeps on repeating these words, Innocence Activate.

Activate your Innocence.

How?

Think of a cause. Maybe that will help.

What do you want the most?

I want to watch the Sakura Tree bloom, seeing everyone enjoying it with smiles on their faces and nothing to worry about.

Then what do you have to do?

Fight. Fight until my last breath. Prevent what I saw earlier, the sadness, pain and despair.

On the moment that I was supposed to die, there was a hope that grew in me. A hope that eventually will lead me into a new path.

A path that I did not expect.


	5. Chapter 4: Summer

**Hello everyone! It's been a bit long ever since I last updated... *bows frantically* I'm so sorry, lately I have been on hiatus mode but I'll make sure I will update quickly! Please pm me for any suggestions.**

**Thank you for those who followed and liked my story**

**CazadoraNocturna97 **  
><strong>LunarRazorblade20 <strong>  
><strong>NullVoice678 <strong>  
><strong>Plexi Pink <strong>  
><strong> . <strong>  
><strong>fantasy.92 <strong>  
><strong>534667lc<strong>  
><strong>Sonata Fuling <strong>  
><strong>Alaina Kuski<strong>

**Thank you for your follows and favorites.**

**For NateL, yes, the story is still in development **  
><strong>Alaina Kuski thank you! Please pm me for any suggestions ;)<strong>  
><strong>NullVoice678 thanks for helping me.<strong>

**I also like to thank Angel of Fate1 for giving me advice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

She activated it. Lavi couldn't believe that this girl is a host to an Innocence. He was in awe with the results of the accidental activation. How in the world did this happen? He asked himself. Did she have a strong will that's why the Innocence chose her? He was starting to get confused and this wasn't his usual self. Treating her wounds, he wondered. What if she was not aware of this? What might happen? Once Mieko panics.. There will be a tendency that she might reject it and become a fallen one. That will be a big dillema. We can't loose another host especially not now, when there is a great war between the Akumas and exorcists. Thinking about the endless possibilities, made him feel a great amount of fear. For the first time, this didn't look interesting but rather alerting.

He stared intently at the unconscious girl. Observing her current state and her characteristics, he noticed that her prescence was strong. It was as if she is part of the Ark. Somehow, she belonged to it. It was sensible. The time where Allen and she fell from the sky, this was where they came from. The Ark was the place where they met each other. He began to remove her tattered blue scarf that was making her breathing hard. Under it was a pale and unscathed lip. Her complexion was fair and smooth. She was almost like a doll. As you look closer, her eyelashes were long. She was breathing peacefully and deeply. The redhead couldn't avert his gaze towards the sleeping beauty. She was captivating. Before he could snap out of it, Mieko started to regain her senses.

She caught the redhead off guard.

His gleaming jade orbits staring at her very soul.

Realizing this, Lavi quickly stood up and dropped Mieko on the pavement.

"Ouch! Lavi what the-" she suddenly stopped.

"Ah! I'm sorry Mieko-chan... Are you all right?"

"Hah? Who the heck're you?" A rough voice asked.

"What are you saying, Mieko... Don't tell me you forgot who I am." Lavi hesitantly asked.

"Oi! You still haven't answered my question, I'm the one who is asking! Mieko? Who's that?"

"Oi! Stop prentending! What,s happening to you?" The redhead was now bothered and annoyed.

"Toldya I ain't Mieko. I have no reason to give you my name when you don't even give yours..."

"Lavi. That's my name." He answered calmy.

"Lavi? As in Lavi Bookman? Heh~ interesting... Call me Val" she blatantly replied.

"Hmm.. Okay, Val are you a split personality of Mieko? Who are you really?"

"Ohh, Mieko... That's the name you gave her. Well you can say that. I have my on consciousness and she hers. But, never tell her about me... Or else." She warmed him.

"Or else what? You are going to do something awful. Try to. I'll stop you from that. Nice meeting you, VAL"

"Same with you, Bookman-san. Nice meeting you!" She smiled suspiciously.

"Call me Lavi."

"See you later. We'll surely meet again. Lavi-san."

As soon as she said those words, Mieko started to pass out. In the middle of an empty and deserted town, there laid a senseless Host and a bewildered Bookman.

* * *

><p>Lavi POV<p>

Ugh... Why is it so heavy. What happened to me? Ahhh.. That's I was with-

GET OFF ME! YOU GUYS ARE HEAVY! The heck?!

I got up as quickly as I can, only finding a slim and frail lady on top of me, Lenalee. I can't believe it. What happened, wasn't I with Mieko? Lenalee tried asking what's wrong but I just hid it. I tried looking around our sorroundings and there were no sigh s of a raven haired girl. There was no trace of her existence... Was it all a dream? That's impossible. I saved her, I mean, she grabbed my hammer when we fell... There was even Val. Was I dreaming because my senses were affected by the Ark? Maybe. Maybe not.

This is confusing. If it was not real then that means she is still up there togather with the others, right?

I hope, I wish and I think so.

End of POV

* * *

><p>Mieko still continued to lay almost lifeless on the brick pavement. Her breathing was shallow and a bitter liquid coming from her head forced its way into her mouth. It tasted bad, she thought. There was no strength left in her body and yet she forced hereself to get Up and in her field of vision, someone was there. His form was hazy and everything was spinning. Mieko wanted to run and yet her body wouldn"t let her. It was telling her that the one who is approaching was safe. She felt it. She doubted it.<p>

A swift lift in the air was what she last felt. Visually incapable for a moment, she relied on her other senses. A strong smell of tobacco dominated her sense of smell, a strong chest was where her bleeding head rests on and a deep sigh filled her ears. Was he sighing? Mieko thought. Wanting to stay alert and gaurded was the complete exact opposite of what she was doing, her eyes began to close, palms relaxed and surprisingly, her breathing became stable.

Meanwhile, the other 6 who were together was pressured by the Millennium Earl. They had 3 hours to survive. Chao Ji was panicking, Kanda was pissed, Krory is worrying and Allen Lavi and Lenalee are thinking about the safety of the comrades and the exit. As they argued, a familiar voice came from one of the roof of a house... It was thick-glasses.

He seems familiar... Allen thought.  
>Now that you say it, yes. Lavi added.<br>Hmm.. Who could he be? Krory tried to remember

The three tried to recall the man and there was one that looks like him. It was

"Thick glasses" they shouted.

"Eh? That's what you call me.." He seemed disappointed.

"Why are you here?" Lavi and Krory asked.

"That's right. Why are you here?" Allen added.

"Oi, think teice and get away from him." Kanda threatened.

"Why?"

"Can't you see... He's ready to kill you"

"Boy... Why are you still alive?" The thick glass man asked banging his head into Allen's. His skin color turned into ash, his eyes glowed a golden color and a stigmata emabarked on his forehead.

Tyki Mikk.

Remembering Suman, his innocence and arm cut off plus the part when a Noah named Tyki tried to kill him. He then realized it was him all along. But why?

"The Earl said that there was no exit but, we can help you. With Road's power to travel within dimensions, you can escape safetly. We will wait on the highest tower. We will meet again." He said as a large block fell on him.

"We shall meet again. Lavi-san." The redhead remembered a realistic delusion. VAL.

The Noah vanished and threw the key towards Allen leaving an inaudible message.

Climbing up a series of stairs, Tyki entered a study where Road was.

"You really do like him... Don't you." He asked.

"Yea, I do." Replied the young Noah. "By the way, that girl is inside the Ark. She is injured. Well, her head is. You might want to reconcile with her. On the west side of this place, you might want to hurry."

Tyki headed out and thought about what Road said.

What was that about? He thought.

Trying not to lose his composure when going down, he couldn't help but worry about that girl.

Val.

* * *

><p>Mieko POV<p>

Where am I? I can only remeber that someone found me. What is this place? A study no, a library? Who cares... My head hurts so does my back. Bandages were wrapped on my arms legs and head. Someon must have treated me.

"Ah! You're awake?" A young girl asked.

"Yea. l, uhmm... Don,t mean to be rude but, who are you?"

" My name is Road. Road Kamelot, nice to meet you, Amaya Mieko." How?

"How did you know my name?" I asked suspiciously.

"How wouldn't I. Allen-kun gave you that and by chance yo are in my territory." Allen? Territory?

"Don't tell me, you're a Noah?"

"Precisely, nee~ you haven't really thank you the person that saved you."

"Ah! I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to.. Thank you.."

"Hahha... Not to me but to him~ nee Tyki." she pointed towards a man in his mid-twenties smoking a cigarette and dressed sloppy. He was also surprised and clueless. Tyki was it?

"You don't have to..." He smiled and went back to his bussiness.

"I have a question, if the two of you are Noahs why don't you have any stigmata"

"That's because we are in our human forms. Technically, we're still humans." The raven haired man answered.

"So that's why..."

Something was missing. My scarf and my precious necklace are. Searching for it, I just realized that my clothes were tattered and torn. The shirt that I have was stained with red yet beside it was Allen's jacket. I started to panic. I can't lose that. Those are my precious belongings.

"Looking for this?" Road asked.

"Yea! Thank you, these are the precious things for me..." My eyes watered as I held on to the necklace and scarf. But, the atmosphere within us became so quiet and awkward.

Road was staring at me wide eyed and mouth opened while Tyki looked outside the window as he makes a painful face. Why are you guys looking like that? Is there something wrong? Before I can even ask, a loud bang filled the silent space. There stood two Noah's ine had a long blonde hair with a silly headband and the other had eyeliner on?

"Are? Who are you?" The eyeliner guy asked. Such manners.

"I'm Amaya Mie-" Road covered my mouth

"Are you sure. You look like her. Isn't your name supposed to be Va-" Tyki threw a book towards his face. Bullseye.

"Ouch! That hurts, you bastard." Tyki looked at him sternly but quickly changed his expressionn as I noticed it.

"You trust people so easily, Mieko. Oi! The two of you, did you find the general? Those two stooges are JasDebi"

"*Gulps* No. Damnnnn itttt! He tricked us again!" They started bawling like a child.

I looked around once more, only finding Road silently staring into the window. I called to her

"Road? Are you all right"

"Skinn... Skinn is dead. He lost." She looked at us. Skinn? Who is that? Why is my body reacting badly? It's like I want to kill soneone. I feel so much anger that my tears started to fall. My mind is going blank.

Kill

Kill

Kill

No. Stay put.

I noticed that they were feeling the same thing. They were crying for a loss. Even Tyki was. Road poured a glass of wine and had a small death cheer for Skinn. As soon as they drank the wine, JasDebi went out to either cool their minds or avenge him. Before they went out, both of them approached me and talked to me.

"Meiko, is it?"

"Yes?"

"You take care of yourself. We were happy to meet you. Even if it was just for a short time. Thank you for letting us meet you, once more." They both hugged me as they went out. Once more? Why? I noticed Road sitting in a corner playing with a book and Tyki heading out. As I looked at Road, she told me to follow Tyki. So I did.

I found myself in a courtyard. It was sorrounded by several white pillars. The place was beautiful yet the background was the ruins of the place. This shocked her. It was a beautiful Ark, why did it come to this? It was as if a part of me was crumbling down. I lump suddenly grew on my throat why warm liquid spilled from my eyes. Good thing I did not find Tyki around. I started to wail and then suddenly, a large hand covered my eyes

"Tears don't suit you. Cheer up." Well, found by Tyki. Isn't it amazing?

He sat down on the soft grass and pulled me to him. As I stumbled towards the Noah, held my hand tight. It felt like he was scared to lose something. I laid on his chest and he started caressing my head. Tyki's hand was trembling. Usually I would not let anyone touch my head but right now is different. I felt pain and this was my remedy. We never spoke to each other but I heard a mild whisper saying

"It's okay. I won't let you make that face especially, when you are within my reach after a long time."

"Huh? I can't hear you well. I feel sleepy. Thank you."

I warm peck on my head suggested the phrase, Sweet Dreams.

My cheeks feel so hot so does my chest.

Was it summer or just another weird complication?

Who knows?


End file.
